


(podfic) When You Wake

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Live. Die. Repeat.</p>
<p>Steve learns to navigate a life where his death resets time, robbing memories from those around him, changing the course of his constantly rewriting history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) When You Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when you wake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525696) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



> *sighs*
> 
> This took forever and a day to finish. It's a long story involving broken microphones and noisy computers. But here it is.
> 
> With thanks to sevenfoxes for letting me podfic this and to Rainne for pointing me to the story in the first place.

I hope you enjoy this. You can find it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/44p9nm369n2ohap/whenyouwake.rar)


End file.
